


The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back

by BakersHuntress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Spoilers up to S2E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakersHuntress/pseuds/BakersHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fitz asking Simmons to ease up on Mack led to their inevitable blowup and their eventual reconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> A/N: Set between "The Writing on the Wall" and "The Things We Bury."

Simmons was in the lab reading over the notes the other scientists had made regarding the projects that arose during her absence. She hated to think negatively about her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but Simmons was unimpressed with their work. Their approach in trying to subdue Creel, for example, could have been disastrous if May and the rest of the team had gone along with it. Pride swelled within her as she remembered Skye telling her days before that it had been Fitz who had come up with a solution to the Creel problem.

Then a hint of annoyance hit her as she also remembered that it had been Mack—and not her—who had helped bring Fitz's idea to life.

"Uh, Simmons?" A very familiar voice broke through her thoughts.

She smiled to hide the sadness she felt at Fitz's hesitance. It hurt to see what their decade-long friendship had come to be—filled with unsure approaches, stilted conversations, and never-ending frustrations. She looked up to see him standing awkwardly at the lab's entrance with a hand on his hip.

"What can I do for you, Fitz?" she answered with practiced cheer.

"Can we talk?" He took a few steps closer, and her smile grew into one more genuine. She stood from behind her desk, and walked in front of it so she was standing before Fitz with nothing between them except for six feet of space. She hated how she wasn't brave enough to move closer.

"Of course."

"Could you please, um, could you please back off of Mack just a little?"

Her smile fell. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping he'd wanted to talk about. But she thought that he'd at least come to discuss the two of them and their current situation.

"You came here to talk about Mack?" She couldn't stop the irritation that came out with her words.

"I mean," he hurried to explain. "He doesn't really deserve all the…the hostility you keep sending his way. I know that's hypocritical coming from me, considering how I treated Trip when you first befriended him. But Mack's just trying to help. He's just being my friend."

"And you don't consider me a friend anymore, is that it?"

"I didn't…I didn't say that! Stop…stop putting words in my mouth!"

Simmons noticed that Fitz had started to have trouble with his words the more frustrated he became. But she was too hurt and too angry to stop and console him.

"But that's what you meant!"

"If I may remind you, _you're_ the one who left!"

"Only because I was making you worse!"

When Fitz didn't say anything back and only stared at her with his jaw clenched, Simmons continued. But by that point, the fight had left her.

"The more I tried to help you, the worse you got. Do you really believe that I wanted to leave? Well, I didn't. But I couldn't stay knowing what I was doing to you. When Coulson brought up that mission to infiltrate HYDRA, I took it knowing that you'll finally start healing with me gone."

Fitz shifted his eyes downward and wouldn't look at her for several seconds. He still didn't look at her when he spoke.

"A month after you left, I started seeing you."

"What?"

He finally met her gaze.

"At first, I really did believe you've returned. I could tell something was off, but I was just so happy you were back that I dismissed it. After a while, I started to realize that the others couldn't see you—that you were just in my head."

Simmons' heart cracked.

"Oh, Fitz…."

"Skye, Trip—they'd look at me like they were afraid I was going to break. The new recruits, they would whisper things behind my back thinking that I didn't hear them, but I did. They all thought I was crazy, and they avoided me like I had the plague. You think you made me worse by being with me? Truth is, you leaving had almost destroyed me."

Simmons only realized she was crying when she saw the tears that started to slide down Fitz's face.

"But then Mack came along and helped you heal." The swell of gratitude she felt was marred by the sting of jealousy.

"He didn't avoid me. He didn't treat me like I was going to break. He encouraged me, but he'd also yell at me to keep my temper in check when I start to lose it. So, yes, Mack did help me heal. But if you haven't noticed, since you've returned, I don't stumble on my words anymore—for the most part at least—and I now have one hand that works good." He raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers. "Mack may have found me when I was lost and set me on the road to recovery, but you are my reason and my inspiration in getting there faster."

Simmons felt heat rise to her face at his words, and the intensity of his stare was making her grow warmer. She had to turn away.

"I'll back off of Mack," she said, getting back to the main reason he sought her out. "And I'm sorry I've been so awful to him."

"Thank you. But it isn't me you should be apologizing to."

She raised her eyes back up meet his and nodded.

"I'll apologize to him later."

"I wasn't replacing you, you know?" he said after a beat. "No one could ever replace you."

"It seemed like it, though." Her voice sounded timid to her own ears. "And it's so unfair that I worked so hard to get you to like me and be my friend, when he just walked in here and claimed you for himself so easily."

A look of confusion crossed his face.

"When did I not like you?"

"Back in the Academy. You _hated_ me."

"I _never_ hated you."

"Yes you did. You avoided me for months. And you always tried to one-up me in our classes."

Much to her surprise, Fitz started laughing. She would have enjoyed the sound of his laughter if it hadn't been directed at her.

"I'm sorry," he finally said after she'd scowled at him for a full minute. "I just never thought my attempts at trying to impress you would be interpreted as me trying to out-do you."

"Impress me?"

He nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"From the beginning, I've always thought we'd get on. But I was so shy that I was afraid to approach you. Took me _months_ to come up with something clever enough to say. I didn't mean to make you think that I hated you. I could never hate you, Jemma."

All remaining traces of the annoyance she'd felt earlier melted away.

"Then why ask Coulson to go back in the field?" Fitz didn't look even slightly surprised that she'd known about his request. "Was it not because you couldn't stand to be in the lab with me anymore?"

He shook his head and took a step closer to her.

"Far from it. I asked for field work because I need to start doing the things I'd done before…well, before the incident. It's the only way I could get back to the man I once was—the man you want me to be."

"You've never stopped being the man I want you to be."

He took another step closer.

"Then please believe in me, Jemma. I need you to believe that I could do whatever it is that Coulson will need me to do."

"I've always believed in you, Fitz. I never stopped."

Two more steps.

"What I said in the pod, it still holds true. I tried to move on, but I failed."

Another step and he was right in front of her, trapping her between her desk, his chest, and his arms.

"Mack taught me that if you wanted something in life, you've got to grab it and walk out like you own it," his voice was soft, almost like a whisper. "But no one can own you, Jemma. I'm doing everything I can to earn a place in your heart, but I know I'll never be worthy of you." She frowned at that. "Just say the word, and I'll back off. I'll try harder to move on."

Her frowned deepened, and she raised her arms to wrapped them around his neck to prevent him from moving back.

"Don't you dare," she whispered back. Fitz touched his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "And you _are_ worthy, Fitz."

"So, we're best friends again?" he asked after several seconds of them holding each other.

Simmons chuckled.

"Silly, Fitz. Of course not. You're more than that."


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the day after the events in the previous chapter. It's a follow-up of sorts in Coulson's POV. Don't take it too seriously. It's meant to be lighthearted and fun.

Coulson was once again going over his notes detailing the plan on the upcoming mission when he heard footsteps approach his office. He looked up from his tablet and saw Simmons just as she passed through his opened door.

"Good morning, Director," she greeted as she made her way towards the chair on the other side of his desk. "May said you were asking for me."

"I was. Thank you for meeting me this early in the morning." They exchanged a smile as soon as she was settled in her seat.

"It's no problem, sir. I'm usually up at this hour anyway. Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually. I need information. As you've most likely heard, Fitz has asked to get back in the field. I've already told him that he'll be part of the next mission. But I admit that I'm still having some reservations. Before we leave for Oahu, I want to know what you think. I know you and Fitz haven't been on the best of terms lately, but as a medic and as someone who's known Fitz for a long time, do you think he's physically and mentally ready to go back into the field?"

"Yes, sir, I do." She didn't hesitate in the slightest when she answered.

"But what about his motor skills? I've been told that only one of his hands has made a full recovery. What about the other? Have you, or anybody for the matter, determined how well his hand works? And has he been subjected to a physical examination recently? I haven't been given any official updates on the progress of his recovery, so any information you can provide would be helpful."

Coulson found it odd when a blush made its way onto Simmons' face and when she moved to avoid his eyes. But he didn't comment since, not three seconds later, her eyes were back on his and her blush died down.

"We've conducted a physical assessment of sorts. Nothing official or documented, though."

"No, that would be great. Like I said, any information you can give would help me determine if he's really ready to go out into the field. So how did the assessment go?"

Coulson thought he saw Simmons turn a faint, rosy hue. But that could have just been due to the change in lighting as the sunrise shone through the windows.

"His right hand is fully recovered and working well. Very well, in fact." She cleared her throat. "Compared to that, his left hand has recovered to about seventy-five percent of its normal capabilities. But I'd say it's more around eighty-five percent when Fitz is really concentrating and putting effort into his task. As for his physical assessment: His strength is average, but his stamina and coordination are above par."

Coulson nodded and gave her another smile.

"Everything sounds good. I now feel better about keeping him on this mission. Thank you, Simmons. You are dismissed."

She nodded once in acknowledgement then proceeded to walk out of his office at a pace that was slightly faster than when she came in. Coulson thought it was odd. But since he was about to leave for the mission in about an hour, he decided to let it go.

Later that same day; Coulson, Fitz, Skye, and Triplett (along with a few other agents) were aboard the BUS on their way to Oahu. With Triplett teaching Skye how to fly the plane, Coulson took the opportunity to speak with Fitz alone.

"I have something to confess," he said when they were both grabbing a snack in the galley. "Did Simmons tell you that I spoke with her earlier this morning?"

Fitz shook his head.

"No. I was preparing for the mission, so we only had time for a brief goodbye. What did you have to speak with her about?"

"I was checking up on you. I'd been having second thoughts about having you on this mission. I know you're the best man for the job. But I didn't want to hinder your recovery by taking you out in the field too early. I'm sorry that I went behind your back, but I wasn't going to put this mission above your health."

"It's all right, sir. I understand." Coulson doubted the sincerity of Fitz words until the younger man gave him a smile, as small as it was. "So since I'm on this plane, I assume Simmons vouched for me."

"Of course, she did. By the way, congratulations on passing your physical assessment. I know how grueling those assessments could be. Sometimes I wonder if Simmons purposely has me running on that treadmill longer than necessary just to mess with me."

A look of confusion crossed Fitz's face.

"I'm sorry, sir? Assessment?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm assuming you passed. Simmons said your strength is good, and that your stamina and coordination are even better. She also said that your good hand works very well, while your other hand works fine as long as you're really putting in an effort."

Fitz suddenly flushed bright red and choked on the sandwich he'd just taken a bite of. Coulson quickly handed him a bottle of water.

"Physical assessment. Right. Yes. I did that," Fitz said quickly once he caught his breath. "Passed with flying colors. Twice, in fact. You know what, I'm just going to go finish this downstairs. Yeah. I'm just going to go."

Coulson watched with narrowed eyes as Fitz grabbed his sandwich and his bottled water and practically ran for the exit.

"Something tells me that I don't want to know what that was about," Coulson said to himself after taking a sip of his coffee.


End file.
